


guess it's a good thing

by gayyegg



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i just want them happy u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyegg/pseuds/gayyegg
Summary: Cassian has finally been forced into a day off





	guess it's a good thing

It was rare Cassian got a day off, it seemed to Bodhi he had a never ending workload, but it was likely that he was given them and just ignored them and continued working and taking missions anyway. Bodhi had been known to do that getting cargo, he'd have rather been alone on his ship than alone on a base full of people. That wasn't the case anymore though, the Rebellion was much more welcoming than the Empire ever could have been, and he had real friends now. Not only that, but he had a beautiful boyfriend that was finally being forced to accept his day off. 

It had been a bit of a fight the day before, between Bodhi and Cassian and between Cassian and the several higher ranks that were forcing him to accept a day off. On one hand Bodhi understood the want to keep working, to try and finish this all. Cassian had grown up in the war, and he had grown up in a war zone, different situations but similar enough, but on the other hand, Cassian was going to work himself to death. It had taken until Bodhi was given the day too for Cassian to give in. 

Bodhi was 100% sure that all the arguing was worth it though when he woke up to the soft scratch of Cassian's facial hair on his neck. For all the front Cassian put up over never needing anybody ever, he really did love to be touched as soon as the doors closed. He was probably insanely touch starved, something that Bodhi was more than willing to help with, he'd always been a tactile person. He focused back in on Cassian as he slowly seemed to be waking up, tightening the arm he had around Bodhi, managing to pull them even closer, mumbling quietly, "The alarm didn't go off today, did you turn it off to make me sleep later?" 

"That would have been smart," Bodhi said, managing to maneuver his dead arm over so that he could play with Cassian's hair, "but no, this is your day off, remember?" Cassian only groaned against his shoulder, leaning back into the hand in his hair, eyes finally opening to the still slightly dark room, small patches of golden light managing to make their way through the little window Bodhi had been smart enough to cover the night before. He looked at Bodhi, still clearly tired, if the half lidded eyes didn't show it the small smile surely did, mumbling something probably in Festian that Bodhi couldn't quite catch, though he didn't need to, the softness in his voice carried the translation anyway. Turning slightly he caught his lips in a small kiss, no movement, just something quiet, gentle to fit the moment. It worked though and he got the big Cassian smile he still had to work for. "Am I allowed to call you cute?" he asked as he pulled back, laughing softly. 

Cassian rolled his eyes and moved himself to flop onto Bodhi's chest, giving his dead arm a chance to recover at least, "No, you're not." He slipped his fingers into the long hair curling all over the pillow, leaning down for another small kiss before settling back to maybe fall back to sleep. 

"Guess it's a good thing I don't listen then, isn't it, cutie?" 

If Cassian hit him with a pillow, it was well deserved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm drunk rn and it's 5 30 am and i haven't slept so sorry if this is a mess lmao hmu on tumblr @gayyegg


End file.
